Some Kind of Wonderful
by Odyssion
Summary: [Companion piece to “Of Daydreams and Telephones”, AU] Dee finally gets his ‘big chance’ with Ryo, but will things ever work out the way he planned?


**Some Kind of Wonderful**

_Disclaimer:_ This is a purely non-profit story for entertainment purposes only. The characters of FAKE belong to their respective owners.

_Summary:_ Companion piece to "Of Daydreams and Telephones", AU Dee finally gets his 'big chance' with Ryo, but will things work out the way he planned?

_Author's Notes:_ Yes, this is an insanely cheesy piece that was originally supposed to be a lemon. Since so many of you seemed to want a continuation of ODAT, I meant to try and deliver on that. Halfway through, I thought it'd be more amusing to torture Dee again. So… very sorry nn;; I promise to attempt a lemon as an alternate ending to this story, or maybe as an epilogue when Ryo wakes up the next morning… but I haven't been in the mindset to write lemons lately. So, gomen nasai, and try to enjoy.

* * *

**Some Kind of Wonderful**

Dee Laytner realized the impossible was happening as he trudged wetly but cheerily behind his oh-so-gorgeous partner Ryo to what he considered to be their first real date. To Dee's impenetrable mind, the impossible thing wasn't that Ryo was going out on a date with him (he'd known that would happen ever since he set his sights on the hottie), but the impossible thing was that he, the godfather of playboys, was **nervous.** Dee Laytner, NERVOUS on a date. The incredulity of the fact was enough to knock anyone off their seat.

He had not quite believed his ears when Ryo had called him from across the room and asked him out for coffee. Still disbelieving, Dee had held on to that brief glimmer of hope as a sunny afternoon turned into a gloomy night while he sat stiffly at his desk, whittling away at the slowly-decreasing mass of papers. Occasionally, he would glance across the room to watch Ryo, nose down and brows creased in deep concentration. Sometimes he would stare for minutes at a time, until some commotion or other brought him back to reality. The clocks seemed to slow, and Dee feared his shift would never end. But eventually, the clock struck 11 and he eagerly grabbed his coat, not at all caring that the rain was still lashing on enthusiastically outside.

Admittedly, it wasn't the way he had planned their first date to be; on a rainy Friday night after 3rd shift, he'd rather have Ryo back at his place, snuggling under the covers where it was warm… and a few other things as well. But he'd take what he'd get, and if this was the only chance Ryo would ever give him, he wasn't about to let it pass.

His boots squelched loudly as he and Ryo crossed the ever-busy street. The great thing about New York was that no matter how late it was, there was always something open. Their destination was unknown to him, but he was content to walk behind Ryo and watch him as he moved. He was even oblivious, for the first time in his life, to the interested looks that both men and women were giving him as he walked by. Tonight, no one but Ryo was visible to him.

They finally reached a little lounge hidden into the nook of a busy plaza. To his surprise, Dee had never seen this place before. He had prided himself on knowing every major hotspot in the town, but apparently he had missed one. He looked up to see where they were, but there were no street names in a plaza. Since he had not been paying any attention to where he was going, he didn't even have the slightest clue. Still following Ryo keenly, he pushed through the painted glass door to be accosted with the mingled scents of perfume, roasted nuts, and wet clothing.

The place was definitely cozy, with little niches cut out for people to have private conversations and large public sofas for those wanting to talk to others. Soft lighting cast faint shadows all over the place, and the hum of noise was actually soothing instead of the usual nerve-racking screech. While taking in all these details, Dee never noticed that Ryo, who was obviously familiar with the place, had already walked over to an unoccupied niche. He hastily followed, and settled himself down.

As he worked to take off his wet coat, he said conversationally, "This is a nice place; I can't believe I've never known it was here."

Ryo smiled as he removed his wet things as well. "I didn't find it too long ago… sort of stumbled across it, actually, on another rainy day…"

His eyes suddenly became wistful, but Dee was not left uncomfortable too long as a waiter approached their table.

"So, what'll be today guys?"

"Coffee, please," Ryo answered immediately. Dee, surprised, asked him pointedly, "Are you sure you want to be drinking coffee this late? You'll be up all night."

Ryo merely raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted me up all night," he countered innocently, and Dee was left thunderstruck.

"Umm… coffee for me too, please," he managed to say to the waiter, who promptly moved away. Dee was still staring at Ryo, trying to find signs on his face that would give away his true meaning.

"I guess we can hide out here until the rain stops," Ryo murmured, subconsciously brushing back a strand of wet hair. "It couldn't get any wetter."

But an hour or so later, Ryo was most decidedly wrong. The rain lashed on as badly, perhaps even worse than, before and showed no sign of letting up soon. The two men had already had 3 cups of coffee each, and Dee knew that if wanted to get any sleep at all, he'd have to stop.

"How about we go back to my place since it's not too far? You can crash there for tonight," Dee offered. When Ryo gave him a suspicious look, he laughed and flung up his hands. "No funny business unless you want it, I promise."

Ryo still gave him a slightly disapproving look at that comment, but Dee thought he could detect the hint of a smile. Defeated, Ryo acquiesced.

"Alright," he said. "I suppose it's better than getting drowned in this storm."

They left their money on the table, put on their coats, and headed back out in the rain.

-

"Ahh, this is better," Ryo purred as they entered Dee's apartment. The warmth permeated both their bodies immediately, and it was tempting to simply stand there or lie down and fall asleep.

"You'd better get those wet clothes off you," Dee said, looking at Ryo's face. "Your lips are starting to turn blue."

Ryo seemed a little startled, and quickly looked into the closest shiny surface to confirm Dee's diagnosis. Wrinkling up his nose in what Dee considered the most adorable way in the world, Ryo stated firmly that he had always hated the rain. Dee could only laugh.

"Here," he said, going over to a closet and pulling out some fresh towels. "Why don't you take a shower?" He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. "You can wear some of my clothes and hang yours to dry." He tossed a towel to Ryo and rummaged to find some clothes. "Hmm… well, these should almost fit you… they shrank in the dryer, so they're a little small for me." He handed the bundle of clothes to Ryo.

They were left staring at each other for a while, neither one moving.

Dee finally cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So… you better hop in there. You're still a little blue…"

"Umm… thanks, Dee. Hey, why don't you take a shower first? I'd feel pretty bad if you got sick…"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just dry off and take a shower after you. Besides," he said with a smile, "I'm not blue."

Ryo nodded and walked into the bathroom, only to pause at the door. Dee looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's, uh… there's no lock on this door," Ryo answered truthfully, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh… yeah, the old one broke so I took it out, but I haven't gotten around to putting in a new one." They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence again. Dee finally clued in as to what was bothering Ryo.

"Don't worry about it too much, I'll be sitting in my room the entire time. I promise." And to show that he meant it, he went into his room and closed the door. Soon enough, he could hear the sound of the shower running. He took the towel he had in his hand and scrubbed his face and head with it, relishing in the warmth of the room. He loved staying awake at night… the silence was so liberating. His mind could dwell on whatever it pleased in peace, and the view from his window was breathtaking. Soon, his mind had strayed to Ryo, as he wondered what the man looked like in the shower, naked and wet…

At this thought, he felt his pants tighten instantly. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it was such a tantalising image that Dee found it impossible to think of anything else. He pictured Ryo's body covered in suds that clung to his every contour, pictured the way Ryo would tilt back his head so that the water would wash his neck, his torso… his moan of pleasure when the warm water traveled over his hard stomach and onto other sensitive areas…

A strangled moan slipped from his own throat, as he realized his hand was grabbing his crotch and rubbing vigorously. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself (after all, he promised Ryo he would behave yet was jerking off while picturing him naked in the shower), Dee straightened himself and tried to think non-arousing thoughts. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Ryo chose to get out of the shower, hair wet and face glowing. Dee's shirt clung to his body well, and the pants hung loosely off his hips. Dee was about ready to eat him up.

Instead, he got up (using the towel to cover up evidence of his dirty mind) and said in a hoarse voice, "I'm gonna take a shower now… you can just go to sleep if you want, I'll sleep on the sofa."

But Ryo wasn't as unobservant as Dee hoped, and he noticed what Dee was trying to cover up right away.

"Umm… Dee…?" he started curiously, and Dee couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Alright, I admit it! I was jerking off while thinking of you showering, ok? I didn't mean to, but… God… I mean, look at you! I want to just—" he cut himself off, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say. Shutting his mouth abruptly, he quickly said, "I'm gonna take a shower", and moved to push by Ryo.

He was surprised when slender but strong arms circled his waist and he was pulled back around to be greeted with soft, warm lips.

He was dazed as Ryo pulled away, and he could only look down in amazement. "Ryo?" he asked uncertainly.

"You look pretty good wet," he said with a teasing smile, and kissed Dee again, this time with more force. But Dee was ready for his assault this time, and eagerly deepened the kiss while pushing Ryo back towards his bed. The back of Ryo's knees hit the edge of the bed and set him flopping back on to it, laughing. Ryo sat up and began to undo Dee's pants. He pulled back the wet clothing and pulled down Dee's boxers to reveal his long, hard cock oozing at the tip. He moved his lips closer and experimentally let the tip of his tongue graze the small opening. Dee groaned and thrust his hips forward, putting more of himself in Ryo's mouth. Ryo obligingly ran his lips up and down Dee's length, occasionally sucking hard when he reached the tip. He felt Dee's body quiver, and he withdrew before Dee could reach his release. Moving back a little, he shoved his hands under Dee's shirt, intending to tease the skin underneath.

"You're freezing!" Ryo exclaimed, pulling back his hands. He scrutinized Dee for a moment and then exclaimed, "And your lips are turning blue! Go take a shower right now."

Dee, who had been savouring the touch, protested with an unintelligible sound before speech returned to him.

"But—no!" he moved closer to Ryo. "You can warm me up better than some stupid shower," he said suggestively.

"That shower seemed to warm you up well enough when I wasn't here," Ryo contradicted. Dee was still looking at him with a face that resembled a child whose parents had changed their mind about getting him a new toy.

"But-but… gah!" Was all Dee could come up with, gesturing to his exposed and dripping member. "This was **your** fault! I'm not going anywhere until you make it better!"

"No, that was your imagination's fault," Ryo laughed. "Make **that** fix it. Go on, take a shower. I don't need you getting sick on me." Still, Dee refused to move. "I'll still be here when you're done, I promise. And I'll fix your little friend all you want."

At this idea, Dee seemed to be a little persuaded.

"Go on," Ryo urged. "The longer you take, the less time you and your friend have with me."

At this statement, Dee hurried from the room and literally jumped into the shower, where Ryo could hear the water being turned on right away. Ryo lay back on the bed, which engulfed him in its warmth. He breathed in deeply, his groin throbbing. But his eyelids were getting so heavy… it had been a long day at work… the sheets were so soft, and they smelled like Dee…

"Ryo!"

Dee ran back into the room, beaming. He threw his towel over the back of his chair and hurried over to the bed, yet he sensed something was wrong. Ryo was strangely silent and had his back to him. He did not acknowledge Dee's presence, nor even seem to know that he was there. As he moved closer, the truth of the situation struck him like a truck on a highway. Mortified, he tried calling out Ryo's name again to no avail.

"Ryo? Ryoooo. Ryo, please don't do this to me!" he almost sobbed. "You're not supposed to be asleep!"

Ryo merely murmured in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into the blankets. He contemplated waking the man up, but that thought was dashed as soon as it formed; Ryo would have to be incredibly tired to fall sleep like that so easily. Sighing, Dee grabbed the unused pillow and, hugging it, sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. The city air was strangely clear tonight, and he fancied he could even see a star or two. In any case, the lights were dazzling and the moon was full. He got up and turned off the light, letting the moon be his only illumination. He sat for ages as he watched the movement on the streets below; somehow, he had never felt more at peace.

He cast a look back at Ryo, who was bathed in the moon's radiance. To Dee, he was the ultimate picture of beauty. Smiling softly, he pulled his half of the blanket over Ryo.

"Dee…" the sleeping man whispered. Dee's heart almost skipped a beat.

Sitting in the dark on a glorious night, watching the love of his life sleeping, he was convinced that this, surely, was some kind of wonderful.

**END**

* * *

_Notes:_

- I have no clue how the shifts work, but I'm just guessing 11pm.

_AN:_ Review! Please?


End file.
